High School Disasters
by jamrenjonz
Summary: Kim Possible's daughter Emma has taken on crime fighting. Who knew that she'd be facing off Drakken's son? She goes to school with him and now she has to face him? What will happen? Working on longer chapters! Read and review! More chapters coming up!
1. Intro

High School Disasters

It was a warm, colorful day in the fall at Middleton High and Emma Stoppable put her stuff in her locker. Emma was the daughter of Kim and Ron Stoppable, who had been happily married for 18 years. 3 years after marriage, they had Emma. Emma had blonde hair like her dad and green eyes like her mom. She was also a cheerleader. Emma had taken over the save the world business when her parents could no longer continue and she and her best friend Lane Renton took their place.

Emma got her backpack and headed to the door when Clash stepped in her way. His real name was Bailey Lipsky, but he hated his name and went by Clash. He and Emma were natural enemies.

"Hey Bailey," Emma said, knowing how much he hated his name. She tried to go around him, "Excuse me," She said

"You know how much I hate it when you call me that!" Clash said, getting in her way again, "I just wanted to remind you of the project we were assigned together"

Emma groaned at the thought of having to work with him on a project. She hated him enough already! Just then, her mom's old Kimmunicator beeped in her pants pocket. Emma pulled it out of her pocket and Wade's son Over Load's face flashed onto the screen. "Hey Emma," Over said, "new villain, you gotta get down there now!"

Emma looked at Clash and said "Gotta go, come over to my house tonight at 8 to work on the project." And with that, she ran out the door, right when Clash was going to say something.

Emma got home and changed into her mission clothes. Kim told her daughter to be back by 7 and Emma ran out the door and got into the car that Over had arranged to pick her up. Lane was in the back. The car brought them to a huge mountain not to far away from town. The letters D and C were carved into it. "Whoever owns this place sure knows how to make a good impression... for villains" Lane said and they headed toward the mountain. Emma had inherited all of her mom's old gear and used a cord to climb to the top of the mountain.

When Emma and Lane got inside, immediately, 2 robotic arms grabbed them by the waists and lifted them in the air. As they wiggled, a figure stepped out of the shadows of the lair.


	2. A Mission

_**-Where we left off-**_

When Emma and Lane got inside, immediately, 2 robotic arms grabbed them by the waists and lifted them in the air. As they wiggled, a figure stepped out of the shadows of the lair.

_**Now back to the story**_

An old man with blue skin walked out looking sly. Kim had told Emma about this man. Dr. Drakken! Emma looked him over. He didn't seem like a villain with his wrinkled blue skin and such. "What do you want Drakken?" Drakken looked at her surprisingly.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked her

"My mother is Kim Possible" Emma said, "now what is you're plot?"

"Oh, it's not MY plot!" Drakken said, "It's my son's! Clash! Get out here!"

Clash walked out of the shadows. He looked nothing like his dad! He wasn't blue or anything! "Hello Emma... Lane," He said, nodding toward them "I just wanted to fill you in on my latest plan"

"Since when are you a villain?" Emma asked, fiddling around in her pocket for her mom's old lipstick.

"My father has been training me since my mother left us so long ago," He said, not noticing, "now with my plan"

"But then again, he did seem kinda evil" Lane interrupted. He looked around, "You gotta admit, this place isn't half bad"

"QUIET!" Clash yelled "My plan is to poison what everybody needs; water" Emma started to melt the metal, "I will fill the water supply in every city with Nitrate and cause everybody to get very sick." Clash continued "I am the only one with the antidote, and if they want it, they have to obey my orders!" He laughed and started toward a machine just behind him. "This! Will help me fill those water supply tanks with Nitrate!" He started to do his evil laugh, but Lane cut him off.

"He even had a good evil plan!" He pointed out

Clash sighed and walked to a button on his machine. Emma jumped down from the robotic arm and cut through the arm holding Lane. Lane jumped down and Emma ran toward Clash. She kicked him in the stomach and he flew across the lair. Lane took care of Drakken.

"What about our project?" Emma asked, as Clash went after her with his fist in the air.

He missed. "I'll still come over!" He said dodging her foot

"I can't work with you if you're a villain!" She yelled and punched him hard in the shoulder, causing him to fall over.

"Just pretend none of this happened when we do the project" Clash replied standing up.

Emma yelled over to Lane. "Hit the machine's button with the bar near you're foot!" She pointed "It'll knock out the system and make the machine impossible to turn on!" Lane did what he was told and it worked. Emma pulled out her Kimmunicator and Over got her a plane to take them home.

**More chapters coming, still thinking of how to get to the big action part :P**


	3. The Project

Emma got home promptly at 6:30. She went to her room, changed out of her clothes and got into the shower. The warm water felt good on her aching back. She shampooed, conditioned, and got out. By then, it was already 7:00. Emma headed to her room to put on some clothes then went to the kitchen to eat dinner with her family. Afterwards, Emma washed the dishes and headed to her room to get her project stuff together so she and Clash could work on it. It was 7:45 by then. 15 minutes until Clash was supposed to show up for the project.

Clash showed up on the Stoppable's doorstep at exactly 7:00. He knocked on the door and walked inside when Emma opened the door. "Let's get this over with" Emma said when he sat on the floor in the living room" All of the project stuff was on the floor in front of him.

"Ok, hey," He said, looking at the floor "let's forget about everything that happened earlier today, but just for now"

"Ok,"

Emma sat on the floor in front of him and they got to work coming up with ideas for the science project. "We could make a laser" Clash said

"Nah, too common, how 'bout a machine that can feed you"

"Nah, too... weird. How 'bout a machine that tames dogs, but doubles as a skate park"

"That is the dumbest idea you have ever had!"

This went on for about another hour. Finally, they decided on a machine that can grab things from very far away. They got to work. In the middle of working on the Clemma, (That's what they decided to call it) Emma noticed that Clash was writing furiously in his notepad he had brought from home. She looked over to see what he was writing. "You're coming up with your latest evil scheme!" She exclaimed

"No I'm not," Clash said quickly, "I'm... uh... writing down my grocery list"

"Then why is there a picture of the Clemma on it?"

"Uhh..."

"I think we're done for today"

"Yeah"

Clash headed for the door and left. By then, it was already 10:00. Drakken was outside in this car. Clash got in, and they headed back to their house. Emma was very angry. How could he come up with his next evil scheme using THEIR science project in her house?

Emma looked at the mess on the floor. She picked up a few things and brought them to her room. She'd pick up the rest in the morning. She took off her clothes and got into pajamas. Then she went to bed.

**Sorry for these short chapters of mine, :P I'll try to work on that**


	4. Disappeared!

The next day at school, things were a little awkward for Emma and Clash. For 1, they had to sit together in science class, 2. They had to discuss the project together, and 3. They didn't really want to talk. So this is how it looked. The two were sitting at their desks writing in the stuff they were supposed to be discussing. They wouldn't dare talk to each other, but when the teacher came by to check on them, she insisted they work together. Emma started talking 1st.

"What would we use our project for?" She asked with a sigh

"I don't know, grabbing things from far away, duh" Clash replied

"Ok," Emma wrote that on the worksheet.

"Hey," Clash said, touching her arm to get her attention, "sorry about coming up with my latest evil scheme using the Clemma. I went too far coming up with it in your house"

"It's ok," Emma smiled and said "I forgive you"

They worked on the worksheet the rest of class. What they didn't know was someone _else_ was coming up with their latest plan, and it had to do with their parents.

Duff Killigan paced back in forth in his secret lair at his golf course. He was coming up with a new plan. It'd have to be perfect! He wanted it to be surprising, yet predictable, mysterious yet understandable, perfect yet, well, perfect. Suddenly he had the perfect plan. So perfect that he felt sure it would put him on top for best villain. He ran over to his desk and started to write it all down on a piece of paper. A sly smile crept over his face.

When Emma came home, she sat on her bed. Strange, Over didn't contact her at all. Maybe Clash didn't have any idea of what to do next. Just then the Kimmunicator beeped. "I stand corrected" Emma thought and pushed a button on the Kimmunicator. Over's face was on the screen in a second.

"Hey Emma, guess who's got an evil plan today?"

"Clash again?"

"Yup, a helicopter will be there to pick you up in 2 minutes."

Emma went outside and about a minute later, Lane showed up and a minute after he did, the helicopter got there. They climbed in and it took off toward Clash's lair. When they got there, Emma and Lane kicked down the door in their battle stances, expecting the worst, but Clash wasn't standing how a usual villain would. He was hunched over a desk, crying. "Clash?" Emma asked "Are you ok?"

"It's my father," He said, "He's disappeared!"

"What?" Lane and Emma said at the same time

"Then what's your evil scheme?" Lane had to ask

"There was no evil scheme! I just said I had one to get you two down here!" Clash said, his voice raising slightly

"What can we do?" Emma asked

"Find him!"

"How?"

"Do your superhero thing, I don't know!"

Emma pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Over. "We've got a problem," She said to him when he popped up on the screen.


	5. More Disappearing!

"Drakken's gone missing!"

"What? I'll look up some things about where he was seen last and stuff and then I'll call you back"

"Ok,"

Emma put the Kimmunicator back in her pocket and looked at Clash. He looked like a mess. His normally brushed black hair was a mess. His normally peach colored face was red with tear stains. His clothes were covered in tears on the top and he did not look the least bit happy. Lane was patting Clash's back trying to cheer him up a little bit, but it didn't even look like Clash could hear him. Lane stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "I tried," he said and started to look around. Emma sat next to Clash and asked him a few questions so he couldn't ignore her.

"When did you last see your dad?"

"Before school. He gave me my lunch and I ran to the bus"

"Do you know of anyone who might've taken him?"

"No, he doesn't have any enemies. Unless you count his old arch foes, which is your mom and your dad, or his old sidekick that completely ignores him now. She like backfired on him or something. They just stopped being friends."

_Shego_, Emma thought and continued to ask him some questions. A few minutes later, the Kimmunicator beeped. Emma took it out of her pocket and listened intently to what Over had to say.

"Looks like the last person to see him was..." He began

"Clash. I know" Emma interrupted

"Actually no. The last person to see him was a man that works at Smarty Mart. Then he just disappeared."

"Oh wow"

"Yeah, and you're not gonna like this next part either"

"What?"

"Emma...um...Your parents are gone too"

Emma couldn't believe her ears.

"What?"

"You're parents disappeared too"

"How do you know that?"

"I looked up some things on your parents too while I was looking up Drakken. Turns out, a neighbor saw them leave in their car and they haven't come home since then. They haven't been there all day."

Emma quickly asked Over for a ride home and Clash and Lane came with her. Another helicopter came and brought them over to her house. The minute Emma walked inside her house, she knew her parents were gone. She checked all the rooms just in case, but they weren't there. Emma would NOT cry. She refused, and especially in front of a villain. She pulled out her Kimmunicator for what seemed like the 50th time that day.

"Over, got anything on this?"

"Not yet, but I've looked up other villains and even the Go team, and everyone has seemed to disappear! Monkey Fist, the Seniors, Professor Dementor, DNAmy, Gill, Motor Ed, Camille, everyone. The Go's too. Except for Shego. It's so weird."

Emma suddenly had a good idea. "Over, get me the address for Shego. I need to see her."


	6. Shego

Over gave her the address and Clash, Lane, and Emma headed over to her house by foot. The whole way Clash wouldn't say a word although Emma and Lane tried to coax him to talk. Finally they got there. Shego's house looked like any typical house, except for the fact that it was green. Emma walked up the steps with Lane and Clash and rang the doorbell. A woman about as tall as Kim answered the door. Her pale skin that was almost green was slightly wrinkled and her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing clothes that basically normal people wore, jeans and a tee shirt. She also had an apron on. She kinda looked like a woman version of Clash. "Are you Shego?" Emma asked hopeful.

"Yeah, and you are?" the woman replied.

"I'm Emma Stoppable and this is Lane Renton and Clash Lipsky."

"Look, I'm not interested in buying cookies... wait... did you say Clash Lipsky? As in Drakken Lipsky's son?"

They all nodded.

Shego moved off to the side. "Come on in" Emma walked inside with Lane and Clash following close behind. Everything looked basically normal, not like the house of someone who used to be a super villain's sidekick. Other than the many colors of green, it was basically normal. The 15 year olds sat on the couch and Shego sat on a chair in front of them.

"So, why'd you come here?" Shego asked, eyeing all of them, but mostly Clash.

"We wanted to talk to you about some things..." Emma replied

"What kind of things?" Shego asked with suspicion in her voice

"Like, do you have any hatred toward Drakken anymore?"

"Oh," Shego breathed a sigh of relief, "No. That boat sailed away a long time ago. I don't hate him, but I don't like to talk to him either. We just grew apart, why?"

"Because we were wondering about all of the missing heros and villain's lately. You are the only one whose not gone and that leads us to believe..."

"That I'm the one who kidnaped all of those people?" Shego interrupted "Look kid, I didn't take anybody, lest kidnap almost 20 people. I laid off evil work after my big fight with Drakken." She stared at Emma. "Who are you?" Shego asked even though Emma had already introduced herself.

"I'm Emma Stoppable," Emma replied

"Stoppable...Stoppable... Where have I heard that name?"

"My parents are Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible," Emma said, using her mom's maiden name. "They used to be crime fighters, but now Lane and I do."

"Oh! You looked familiar. And what do you do?" Shego asked, turning to Clash. "Are you into the crime fighting business too? Or in the villain work like your dad?"

Clash looked up. Shego was smiling at him the biggest smile that he'd ever seen before. Clash smiled. There was something about this woman that he liked. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was just something.

"I'm a villain in training" Clash replied and he thought he could see a glimpse of happiness in Shego's eye. It was the first time he had talked since being at his dad's lair.

"And do you know anything about your mom?" Shego asked

"No, she left us when I was just a baby"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you find her one day soon"

"I don't want anything to do with her"

"Oh really? Why?"

"Because she left me and my dad. I don't know if I could ever forgive her"

Shego stood up then and opened the door. "You guys are going to have to leave now. I'm very busy."

Emma, Lane, and Clash said their goodbye's and went out the door. _If it wasn't her, who could it be? All of the other villains were missing. Who could it be?_ Emma wondered to herself. Then Emma suggested that they all head to their own homes. It would give them a chance to catch up on some sleep and maybe think about what could've happened. They'd have to try and find out tomorrow after school


	7. Kim and Ron

Kim and Ron sat in a corner in a dark room Lots of other people were in the room too. It smelt of old laundry and golf ball polish. Kim squirmed in the ropes that were holding her. Blood ran down the side of Ron's head and he was unconscious. Kim's head was throbbing and she wondered how they got there. Who did this? Who were the other people? Then she remembered what had happened. It flashed back through her mind:

Kim and Ron had spent the day in the living room of their home watching movies. Kim worked at home and Ron was now the manager of Smarty Mart. While they were in the middle of watching a drama scene of one of the movies they chose to watch, a knock came at the door. They paused the movie and Ron went into the kitchen to answer the door. When he did, two guys in all black and masks were standing on the front step, but before Ron could do anything, he was hit over the head hard with a big stick. He went unconscious immediately.

"Ron!" Kim yelled and got in her battle stance to kick one of the large men.

"This one's a little tougher" One henchmen said to the other "She's going to be hard to catch"

"You bet I am" Kim said and kicked the bigger henchman hard in the stomach. He fell backwards onto his back, but recovered quickly. He stood up and grabbed a chair that was by the table. He was about to hit Kim with it, but Kim was quicker. She punched the other henchman hard and he flew back into the other one. They both went to the ground in a heap. Kim smiled and walked around them to her husband.

"Ron?" She asked, trying to see if he was the least bit conscious. Blood was coming out of the side of his head, but he was breathing. Just then, one of the henchmen reached out and grabbed her leg. He pulled her toward him and punched her in the head. She went unconscious

Now Ron and Kim sat in a dark room in the corner tied in ropes. _I bet Drakken did this _Kim thought. And leaned her head against the wall. It was really hurting. Just then she heard a little voice, not like a little kids voice, but a quiet one. It was a familiar one. It said "Kim Possible?" The figure on her left moved.

"Drakken?" She asked and shifted her body to face him. She reached in her pocket and pulled out another Kimmunicator. Wade made a copy of all of her old stuff for her. It wasn't working at the time, like she couldn't communicate with anyone, but she could use the light. Kim clicked a button on it, and a light much like a cell phones lit Drakken and her faces. Drakken's face was wet with tears.

"Kim Possible, how did they catch you?" Drakken asked

"They knocked me out and brought me here. How about you 'Mr. Evil Scientist'"

"Same, Kim, I'm scared"

_So Drakken didn't do it, then who? _Kim shined her light around the room. Monkey Fist, the Seniors, Professor Dementor, DNAmy, Gill, Motor Ed, Camille, and all the Go's, except Shego. And Duff Killigan wasn't there either. Just then, Ron's weak voice rang out "KP?" Kim turned around.

"Ron? Are you ok?"She asked

"I guess, except my head really hurts"

"It'll be ok"

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later"

Suddenly, Duff Killigan came into the room with the same 2 henchmen that had knocked out the Stoppables. Kim put the Kimmunicator back in her pocket and leaned against the wall. Duff walked around the room with a writing pad in his hand. "The Seniors. Check. The Go's. Check. Motor Ed. Check. Gill. Check. DNAmy. Check..." And so on. His Scottish accent rang out through the room. Then Duff came to Kim and Ron. He motioned with his hand to the henchmen and they grabbed Ron and Kim and made them stand up. Ron almost toppled over immediately, but the henchman that held him held him tight. Duff started walking out of the room and the henchmen followed, carrying Kim and Ron.

They led the Stoppables to an enclosed room with no windows. The walls were plain and white. No color was in sight except for the clothes Kim and Ron were wearing. Ron was too much in pain to speak, so Kim spoke instead.

"What do you want Killigan?" She asked with a fierce tone

"I think that's what everyone wants to know, what do I want?" Killigan said with a sly look. "I want control, I want power!"

"Isn't that what all you villains want?"

"Yes, but this time it's different... I want complete RULE!"

Kim thought about it a while. "Nope, still the same."

"Would you-? Just stop talking! Now, if you want to live, I suggest you listen to what I say," Killigan motioned to one of the henchman. "Now, are you going to listen?"

"I would never listen to you!" Kim screamed at him

"That's what I though you would say" Killigan motioned at the henchman and he knocked Kim out cold.


End file.
